Age Aint Nothing But A Number
by x.halosfordiaries.x
Summary: Melina is in love with Scott 'Raven' Levy but she too scared to tell him cause he's older then her and plus she thinks he will never be inlove with a 19 year old.


Title: Age Aint Nothing But A Number/

Charaters: Melina, Raven, Maryse, Jeff Hardy. ect more superstars.

Summary: Melina is in love with Scott 'Raven' Levy but she too scared to tell him cause he's older then her and plus she thinks he will never be inlove with a 19 year old.

Oh i changed their age's Melina is 19 and Scott is 36.

______________________________________________________________________

Melina had been in her room of her house since she moved out of her parents house at 15 cause of she couldn't take it living with them cause they was abusive towards her plus when she was 7 she was raped by her uncle who she thought she could trust. As she looked out the window she saw her crush Scott Levy getting his mail she had a huge crush on him since she first saw him now he wasn't like your normal type guys the pretty boys well he was pretty wait smoken hot! she sighed happly.

So she decided to go get hers to just to talk to him so she got her house shoes on opening her door going outside getting her mail.

As she was getting it she heard his voice call her name. So she turned to look at him. "Hey Melina how are you?" she felt butterfiles in her stomach as he said her name.

She almost forgot her name but kept focusing on him. "I'm doing good and you Scott?" she smiled. "Same here to gotta go pay these bills" he said referring to his mail she forgot she had hers in her hand.

"That's cool..." she said mentally slapping herself for saying that she wanted to ask him something but forgot 'Smooth real fucking smooth Melina' she thought.

Raven shook his head laughing to himself. 'Cute kid' he said going inside his house to get his keys and coat and wallet he came back out seeing that she was gone 'probably back inside' he thought.

Little did he know she was inside but! watching him out of her window watching him leave she was totally love strucked but something in her head began to talk.

**'He will never love you Melina your just a kid he's 36 and your 19!' **the voice said. "SHUT UP!" she yelled at it as she knew it was true tears falling down her cheek,

She went up to her room crying her eyes out till she went to sleep.

_4 hours later _

_She woke back up looking at her clock seeing it was 6pm "Damn, i slept that long?" she said to herself. "Yes you did" she heard a male voice she almost jumpped out of her bed as she turned around seeing Raven._

_"Scotty! what you doing here?!" she said he came next to her smirking. "Honey we live together remember and we're married..." he said raising up his hand as she saw a wedding band on it she noticed she had a diamond ring on hers with a matching band on it._

_"But...but how i thought we was living next door from each other?" she said as he was inches close away from her face. "Sweetie you need to go back sleep if your going to to talk like that" "No no i'm cool baby" she finally gave in wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her lips onto his he gave her a nice passionate kiss removing her night gown from above her head throwing it on the floor._

_She began to raise up his shirt as they discarded their clothes. "Make love to me baby" she moaned into the kiss he responded to it by lifting her body up wrapping her legs around his waist laying her on the bed she moaned apon feeling his dick go into her pussy which made him thrust into her slowly and softly._

_"Oh god Scotty, baby right there" "Melina oh god! i love you so much" they both moaned out at the same time._

_She opened her eyes began to climax but as she did so she began seeing him to fade away...._

_"No! Scotty whats happening!?!" she screamed out._

"Melina wake up!" she opened her eyes seeing her roommate Maryse.

Maryse was her best friend since they shared the same thing they was going through as a child hood they was both 19 born in the same year but Maryse beat Melina by three months.

"What happened whats going on wheres Scotty?!" the latina said, the canadian arched a eyebrow.

"He's next door where he lives at" her french accent swayed out.

"Oh..." was all that Melina could say.

"Had another dream about him didn't you?" Melina nodded looking down.

Maryse sighed worried about her friend she gave her a hug which calmed Melina down a little.

"Melly you gotta get over him cause he only see's you as a kid."

"But Ryse i love him tho!" she cried out.

"Yeah i know but...." she was interupped by their door bell.

Maryse got up going downstairs to open the door

Raven........

There's the first Chapter tell me how you like it or think of it.


End file.
